


Shenanigans

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Lance and Shiro are turned into 5 Year olds, Protective Lance, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shy Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “Ugh, guys, I think we have a problem…”  Keith said into his coms as he blinked down at the sight before.“What is it, Keith?”Allura asked in return.“Did you find Lance and Shiro?”“Yeah, or at least I’m pretty sure I did.”  Keith answered and he just continued to stare down at the two figure stare up at him.  “…That’s kind of part of the problem.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rigb0ner got an ask about de-aged Shance, where Shiro is actually a really shy kid, and Lance is very bold but doesn't speak a word of English. And I couldn't resist the urge to do something.
> 
> So this is it.

“Ugh, guys, I think we have a problem…”  Keith said into his coms as he blinked down at the sight before.

_“What is it, Keith?”_  Allura asked in return.   _“Did you find Lance and Shiro?”_

“Yeah, or at least I’m pretty sure I did.”  Keith answered and he just continued to stare down at the two figure stare up at him.  “…That’s kind of part of the problem.”

_“How is finding them part of the problem?_ ” Hunk asked like he was raising an eyebrow, and he was trying not to think of all the bad things that it could mean.

“Well…um…I don’t know how to explain it.  You guys will have to see it for yourself.”

* * *

Takashi doesn’t know what is going on.

And he doesn’t like it.

There are a lot of people around, and they all know his name.  Or rather his last name, or some version of it. And they were all very nice and kind…even the weird doctor guy with the pointed ears and a mustache.  But Takashi doesn’t  _know_ any of them.

Like at all.

Plus he’s in a weird place.  With lots of weird things, machines and planes, and things he didn’t understand.  Even if the big cat robots are cool…they were scary too.

And he just wants his mom.

But she’s nowhere to be found.

The only comfort he has is the boy, Lance, that was in the weird forest with him, before the adult found them.  

Takashi had  _no idea_  what the other was saying.  Both because he talks  _very_ fast, and also he didn’t speak a word of English or Japanese.  Which is okay, Takashi understood gestures and hand signals enough to get by.   Though it take them a long time to establish names.  But Lance seemed to  _like_  talking, and Takashi doesn’t know him or understand him, which makes things hard.  And Lance was bubbly and energetic, and it’s just  _a lot_  for him to handle.

But Lance found his mom and his dad.

He was happily talking to them.  Likely spinning a tale about their adventure through the weird forest.  If Takashi had to guess, from all of Lance’s hand movements.

“Shiro?”  A lady with white hair started gently as she squatted down beside him.  She was very nice, she let Takashi play with her weirdly colored mice.  She also had pointed ears, and was very gentle, even though Shiro saw her lift a box two people brought in.  “Are you alright?”

No, Takashi was scared, and he wanted to go home to his mom.  And not be where he was with all the people he didn’t know.

But he doesn’t _want_  to say that.

Because everyone is being nice…well save the guy that found them.  

He kind of got annoyed when Lance wouldn’t listen to him.  Before he brokenly said something in the language Lance spoke.  Only he was in kind of a mood after.  But that was more on the guy than Takashi.

Takashi nodded hurriedly as he looked down at his fingers.  Fiddling with him nervously as he tried to will the lady away.

_“¡Ven, ven!”_   Lance’s voice called hurriedly causing Takashi to look up.

He could see Lance pulling at his mother’s hand.  Using all of his weight to pull her along towards Takashi.  He pointed excited as he talked and pulled.  His mother looked like she was laughing lightly behind him, and the woman with short hair and glasses rolled her eyes as she walked behind the two.

Eventually Lance stopped in front of him.  A big smile on his face, that caused Takashi to both blush and look away to his hands again.  And he says something Takashi figured to be an introduction.  Mostly because he understood the word ‘ _Mamì_ ’ and his own name.

That and Lance’s mom said, “Nice to meet you, Takashi.”

She smiled warmly when Takashi peeked up at her.  But ultimately doesn’t seem to take offense when his ducks back to looking at his hand. Just softly chuckles above him, and muttering something to herself.

It catches Lance’s curiosity.  As he asked after her.  But it is shoved away with a few quick words.  

Then Lance’s attention was back on Takashi.  He was talking hurriedly again as he ducked into Takashi sight line. Which kind of startled Takashi, but not too much as he looked at Lance in complete confusion.

“He wants to know if you want to play with him?”  A woman says above him.

Takashi looked up to see the woman with short hair and glasses carefully lean down to be on Takashi’s level.

“I know he’s a lot,” She said with a warm smile like she understood.  “But he wants to know if you want to play with him.  Like tag, or pirates, or whatever game you want.  Lance likes learning new games to play.  I can help explain the rules.”  The woman smiled out brightly.  “What do you say?”

Takashi turned back to Lance who was looking at the woman and him curiously.  Only smiling brightly when he noticed Shiro was looking at him.  Quickly asking something in words Shiro doesn’t understand again.  A hopeful look to his face.

Taking a small breath of confidence. Takashi made his choice.

He quickly moved towards Lance.  Reaching out to touch his shoulder lightly.  Giving Lance a small push as he pressed forward quickly.  

“You’re it,” he muttered in a small voice, before darting off.

There was a moment of confused chatter behind him, causing Takashi to stop and turn around.  Afraid he did something wrong, or Lance didn’t understand.  But he sees the woman say something at point at Takashi excitedly.  Then Lance turned around and darted towards him.  Huge smile on his face.

Takashi couldn’t stop the small shriek of a laugh that came out of his throat as he took off running again. Quickly dodging Lance’s attempts to tag him.

And suddenly Takashi forgot about all the weird things around him.

* * *

“I can’t believe none if you find this weird.”

“Oh no, we all _totally_  find it weird, it’s just…the cuteness kind of outweighs the weirdness, you know.”

“Not really.”

“I think it’s quite precious.  They really tired themselves out.  Running around all over the place, playing games.”

“Yeah, sure, precious…”  There was the sound of an automated camera shutter.  “Why the hell did Shiro fall asleep like he was shot and fell back over the pillow?”

A collective shrug goes around the group.

“I think it’s cute.  Lance looks like he’s hugging a teddy bear.  And Shiro…okay Shiro sleeps weird.  But leave them alone Pidge.  Let’s them sleep here.”

“Hopefully, tomorrow we can figure out how to turn then back.”

“Yes, tomorrow will hopeful reveal more results.”

* * *

Shiro woke up with a light arching ache in his back and something warm at his side.  

Groggily, he lifted his head to look at what was by his side.  He grunted slightly as he had to pull himself up more to look over his elevated chest.  His eye caught sight of Lance’s hair, and uniform on his arm that was wrapped around Shiro’s torso.

It was nice.

Except for whatever was under his back.

He shifted oddly to reach underneath.  Pulling out a pillow, weirdly, before he tossed it off to the side.

Lance started to shift beside him.  Lifting his head to squint tiredly as he looked around.  Swallowing a yawn as his gaze fell upon Shiro for a moment, before he smiled slightly in greeting.  Then he turned to look back around again.

“Where are we?”  Lance asked.

“The Atlas.”  Shiro answered simply.  He wasn’t exactly sure where on the Atlas, but he knew the feeling of the ship around him.

“Oh, okay.”  Lance nodded out as he pushed himself up.  He looked around for a few more moments before he turned back to Shiro with a slight frown. “The last thing I remember was that tree with that bright yellow flower.. that like dumped that powder on us.”

“Me too.”  Shiro stated as he pushed himself to sit up.  Understanding the question Lance was asking without asking.  “You feel alright?”

“Yeah, totally fine.”  Lance nodded.  “You?

“Same.”

“Wonder what happened?”  Lance mutter as he rubbed some sleep out of his eye.  

The younger picked up some stuffed animal near him with an odd expression before he tossed it to the side lazily.  Before pushing the blanket that was covering both of them off his legs.  Shiro was thanking his stars that Lance wasn’t saying anything about the fact that they were just cuddling.  Or that they were asleep on the floor next to each other in some random room on the Atlas.

Suddenly the door slid open, and Shiro turned to see Hunk walking in with a tray full of food.

The Yellow Paladin stopped instantly at the sight of them.  His shoulder suddenly dropping like his was extremely disappointed at the sight of them.

“Ah man, you guys aren’t five years old anymore,” He huffed heavily as he looked down at the tray of food.  “I worked really hard on these pancakes.  I wanted to see your cute expressions when I showed you.”

Wait,  _what?!_


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey…uh…it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”  Keith said awkwardly as he peered down at the two figures before him.

Watching them both carefully as slowly eased into a squat in front of them.  The two pairs of eyes watch him just as closely.  Shiro, or the one Keith is assuming is Shiro, cause it’s all weird and something out of a sci-fi show (story of their lives now apparently), ducks behind Lance a little bit.  Lance is just kind of blinking up at him.

Part of Keith wished someone else found to the two.  

Because well…he’s not… _good_  with kids.

However, he figures following Hunk’s advice of don’t scare them, is a good idea.  And not to hard to follow.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,”  Keith said as he eased just a little closer.  “I’m a your friend.  I’ll take you…home…sort of.”

“Noooo!”  Shiro suddenly shrieked at the action.  

Darting quickly behind a nearby tree to hide.  Half grabbing Lance as he did so, causing the other to stumble back.  Lance looked between Shiro and Keith quickly.  Almost seeming to be unsure of what was happening, or what to do.  But he does shift a little closer to Shiro when the other whined weakly as he peeked out and saw Keith.

“Shiro, you know me.”  Keith pointed out as he moved forward again as Shiro peeked out again.

Shiro immediately ducked behind the tree again, shifting more behind it.  “No I don’t!”  He declared in reply.

Keith opened his mouth to argue.  

That, yes, Shiro does know him.  Very well in fact.  That they are brothers, the only human family the other really had.  And the whole running around is a waste of time.  The sooner Keith could take them back to Black Lion, the sooner they could…go back to normal.

Only a rock hits his neck.

“ _Ow!_  What the–”

Keith turned sharply to Lance to see him hurriedly lean down at pick up another rock.  And then just throw it at Keith.  This time it bounces off his helmet harmlessly, but it still surprised him, as he toppled back.

“Hey, stop that!”  Keith ordered as he moved to stand up.

“ _Keith?  What’s going on?”_ Allura asked over the coms urgently.

“Lance is throwing rocks at me.”  Keith informed as he moved to avoid Lance’s throws.  Which are actually pretty decent, considering he was like 5 or something.  Each rock was hitting Keith with every time.

However, Keith moving out of the way quickly startled Shiro.  Who half yelled and moved in the opposite direction.  Back towards Lance.  Something that caused him to growl slightly.

“ _Why is Lance throwing rocks at you?”_   Hunk asked.

“Cause I scared Shiro.”

“ _You scared Shiro?  Keith you had one job!”_   Hunk snapped.

“I didn’t do anything, he’s just  _scared_  of me, Hunk!”  Keith snapped.

He quickly moved to walk around the tree and come around the back of his two 5 year old teammates.  Pluck them up from behind and get them to Black Lion somehow.  Trying not to scare them had kind of gone out the window, he figured they would get over it.  Or Black might help with at least calming Shiro down enough.

Yet, the two notice and turn before he can really completely rounded the tree.

Lance suddenly surged forward and kicked his shin plate as Shiro screamed.

Which actually kind of  _hurt_.

Turning quickly, Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him a long.  A quick call of “ _Corre!_ ” as they hurriedly scampered of away from Keith.

Keith cursed sharply under his breath as he quickly darted after them.

Great, just what he needed.

* * *

“Why are you holding Lance like that?” Hunk asked as Keith dredged towards him.  

He pointed at the version of little Lance tucked under Keith’s arm with a raised eyebrow.  Not that Keith can blame him, Lance had gone limp noodle on him after fruitlessly squirming in his grasp.  It was the next back up plan in his attempts to escape Keith’s hold.

It was not working.

The only thing really not limp around him was the hand that was holding Shiro’s.

It way too much convincing, but Keith got Shiro to trust and walk beside him.  He was still a little scared, and shying away, but he seemed to trust Keith.  Preferring holding Lance’s hand instead of Keith’s though, but  _minor_  victories.

“Because, he keeps trying to kick me.”  Keith growled.  “And he can’t bite me.”

Hunk looked at him funny.

“What?! They hurt, Hunk!  I can’t get him to stop!”  Keith huffed.  “And if I put him down, he’ll take Shiro and run away from me.  I’ve spent an  _hour_ chasing after them already.”

Hunk just sighed in front of him.

“Whatever, let’s just get them back to Atlas.”  Hunk sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Lance protecting Shy!Shiro in my life. So here it is. Hunk is amazed by Keith’s lack of child caring abilities. And yes, Lance totally bit Keith when he grabbed him, and ran away with Shiro again. Lance protects his new friend that he just meet.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I was 5…or really been around. But I couldn’t pass up Shy!Little!Shiro with over excited Lance who just wants to be his friend. This was so cute and fun. I went the weird space pollen route…sue me. And I imagine Shiro didn’t call himself Shiro until he was at least a teenager…so…why I call him Takashi when he is five, and Shiro when he’s a grown up again.
> 
> Not written in this fic: Everyone amazed Shiro was a shy kid; Veronica living with all the blackmail content but also with how sweet the two are; Hunk made shark and cat pancakes for Lance and Shiro; Shiro and Lance nearly falling over as they looked up at the lions; Coran living with how cute Shiro and Lance are…like he gained 500 years to his life span just interacting with them; Lance being crazy protective of Shy!Shiro against Keith.
> 
> This was something that I wrote in two part, but for the sake of not spaming AO3 too much...I am making it one little thing.


End file.
